Time For A Changeling
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Shortly after her confrontation with Queen Chrysalis, Starlight Glimmer finds some similar problems arising in a not-so-similar setting.


_**Time For A Changeling**_

* * *

"I am very proud of you, Starlight…you truly have come a long way."

Starlight Glimmer and her mentor, Princess Twilight Sparkle, were inside Twilight's castle in Ponyville. Starlight Glimmer had just recently vanquished the changelings and their queen, Queen Chrysalis, courtesy of her leadership skills. After Twilight and her friends were captured and replaced, Starlight and her friends, Trixie, Discord, and Thorax, traveled to the Changeling Kingdom to rescue them, outwitting nearly everyone along the way. Blushing buoyantly, Starlight twirled one of her front hooves on the ground.

"Oh, it was nothing," she claimed, "just doing what I can to help out."

"But it's more than just that," exclaimed Twilight.

"How so?"

"You took on a tall task when the fate of Equestria hung in the balance and successfully triumphed over the changelings, going so far as to even reform them." Twilight beamed. She was pacing back and forth in front of Starlight enthusiastically. "You showed them the magic of friendship and convinced them to share their love instead of steal it, humbling their hunger as well!"

"Heh…I, uhh, I guess so…" Starlight was still blushing and scratched the back of her neck softly.

"I know you will be taken far into this future that is friendship in this wondrous land." Twilight smiled. She hugged Starlight and sighed happily.

"Is something the matter, Twilight?"

"No, Starlight," Twilight replied, pulling herself away, still showing her trademark, white-toothed smile. She turned to her bags and focused her magic on them, levitating them in the process.

"Is it already time to leave?" Starlight asked, shifting focus between the bags, the door, and Twilight.

"I'm afraid so," nodded Twilight, watching Spike open the door for her as she started walking out. Prior to exiting her large and exquisite castle, Twilight turned back around. "Are you sure you can handle things around here while I'm gone?"

"Handle things?" Starlight smirked. She waved a hoof around playfully. "Oh, I'm sure things will be just fine here, right Spike?"

"Right!"

"Are you sure?" Twilight repeated. She hadn't left her student alone for an extended period of time before.

"Relax, Twilight," Starlight nodded, "you're just overreacting; worrying about nothing."

"You're probably right," Twilight giggled, looking away again. Her chariot had arrived just in time.

"Seems like your ride is here, Princess Twilight," Spike teased, winking at her.

"Just Twilight, Spike," Twilight winked back, trotting down the stairs to the chariot.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle," one of the guards pulling the chariot declared, bowing to her, "the chariot sent by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to Canterlot has arrived."

"Thank you, sirs," Twilight acknowledged, setting her things down on the chariot before turning back again. "I'll see you both in about a week." She then sat down on the chariot.

"Have a good trip, Twilight!" Both Starlight and Spike smiled, waving at Twilight as she left. They continued waving at Twilight until she was finally out of sight.

"Well," Spike sighed, "she's gone."

"Uh, huh…"

"No list making for a nice, long week!" Spike cheered.

Starlight chuckled. "That reminds me…" She went inside to grab something.

Spike turned around and tilted his head slightly. "What's that?" He asked.

Starlight hovered a piece of paper over towards Spike with her magic, letting him read the message on it aloud.

"'Don't forget to make our lists for next week when I return.'" Spike slumped a bit. "Seriously!?"

Starlight chuckled more as she went further inside the castle, towards the library.

* * *

"Starlight," Spike sighed, "are we done yet?"

"Just a couple more items on Twilight's checklist and then we're done." Starlight replied, hovering the checklist in front of her. She skimmed through the bottom two items: check book-stacking and check-in with friends.

"What's the next thing to do then?" Spike asked, twisting his back and cracking it slightly.

Starlight shot a look up and dropped the checklist. "Ew…did…did you just…?"

"Crack my back?" Spike smirked. "Yeah. It releases so much stress on my body."

Starlight shivered slightly. "Oh-kay…"

"Does that bother you?"

"Kind of…" Starlight admitted.

Spike looked at Starlight with perplex. He wondered why that was so. "Is it the bones cracking?"

Starlight simply nodded. "Yeah," she squeaked, "it, uh, it makes me feel just a bit uneasy." She shivered slightly. "I don't like the sounds of bones cracking."

"I hear ya," Spike smiled, climbing one of the nearby ladders to the bookshelf.

Starlight, blushing very slightly, looked over towards Spike. "Everything okay up on this shelf?"

Spike, adjusting one of Twilight's favorite books – The Great History of Equestria and Beyond – looked back down to Starlight. "Yup!" He started climbing back down the ladder.

"Great," Starlight beamed, "because, by the looks of it, that is the last shelf."

"Thank Celestia." Spike sighed happily, jumping down from the ladder.

Starlight giggled, lifting the list up with her magic and drawing a check mark in the box. She then turned her attention towards the last item on the check list which was to check-in on their friends. Looking back at Spike, Starlight motioned for him to come.

"C'mon, Spike." She said to him.

"Where are we goin'?"

"To check on our friends." Starlight replied, holding the list in front of Spike, pointing at the final item on it. "I guess Twilight wants us to still socialize in her absence, huh?"

"Guess so." Spike agreed, opening the door for Starlight. "After you."

"Why, thank you, Spike." Starlight smiled, going through the door. She looked around in the enormous, central hallway that linked the library to the main doors. Suddenly, the main door opened up, revealing a small, little filly.

"H-hello?" The filly called. It was very apparent that she was scared by something.

Starlight made her way towards the little filly and looked at her. "Hello there."

"Wh-where's Princess Twilight?" The filly asked. Starlight noticed the filly breathing erratically.

"She's away on royal business." Starlight replied. "Is there maybe something I can help you with?"

The filly turned around and saw the doors open back up again. In addition to the filly, there were now eight other colts and fillies surrounding Starlight.

Starlight shifted her view all around, not really focusing on one, sole pony. "Um, i-is there something I can help you all with?"

"Let her go, Daisy!" One of the colts shouted.

"We don't want to hurt you." Another one added.

"Hurt who?" Starlight wondered, protecting this "Daisy" filly.

The others didn't respond. Instead, they all jumped out at Starlight and tried to disrupt her concentration. Alarmed, Starlight knelt down and used her magic to brush the colts and fillies back, creating a circle around her. She shivered, looking around once more.

"Very good, Starlight Glimmer," the first colt oozed, lifting himself from the ground, "I knew you were powerful, but I didn't think you'd be _this_ powerful."

"What are you talking about?" Starlight responded, standing back up.

The colt approached Starlight and stared up at her. He smirked, then began to change. A green aura surrounded him and he began to change.

"A changeling!" Exclaimed Starlight.

The colt started laughing. "Not just any changeling!" Some wings shot outward and the height of the colt increased drastically. When the aura vanished, the revealed changeling opened up their eyes, smirking devilishly.

"Chrysalis!" Starlight gasped.

"That's right, Starlight Glimmer!" Chrysalis laughed. "I've come to extract my revenge upon you!"

"No," Starlight said, standing her ground. She shot Chrysalis with some of her magic, but it appeared to not do anything to her. Astonished, Starlight shot Chrysalis again, but the same result happened. She turned to the other revealed changelings and started shooting them with a concussive blast from her horn, but nothing worked on any of them either. "How is this possible?"

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " Chrysalis snapped. She used her dark changeling magic to lift and constrict Starlight, bringing her over to her face. "Now…it is time."

"As you wish, your majesty." One of the changeling soldiers bowed, changing their appearance into Starlight's.

"The rest of you know what to do!" Chrysalis smirked.

"Yes, your majesty!" The other changelings bowed, hiding themselves from view.

Chrysalis turned around and smirked slyly at Starlight. "I think it's time to welcome you to your new home."

"You won't get away with this, Chrysalis!" Starlight snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chrysalis sighed, "whatever." She then surrounded both Starlight and herself with the same green aura from before, teleporting them both away from the castle.

Spike was looking onward and frightened over the presence of Chrysalis in Twilight's castle. He turned around and started running away to find his friends, but was immediately greeted by two changelings.

"Oh, uh, h-hey guys…" Spike stuttered. "L-long time no…"

"Going somewhere?" The changelings hissed, grabbing Spike and using their changeling magic to send him away. One of the changelings changed back into Spike and smirked.

"No, I'm not." 'Spike' responded.

* * *

Flying around Ponyville, moving clouds into place for the day, Rainbow Dash had noticed a green light shine briefly in Twilight's castle. She figured that Starlight was working on something new and didn't really feel pressured to rush to the castle just yet.

"One more to place, Dash." A weather pony called.

"Cumulus cloud or cirrus cloud?" Another one asked.

"Cirrus cloud," Rainbow answered, "gotta get ready for the storm in a few days."

"Why can't we just skip it?"

"Because we can't." Dash boldly replied, placing the cirrus cloud in its designated spot. "You remember what happened last time we messed up the weather right?"

The two other weather ponies exchanged unusual glances with each other, shrugging their hooves.

"Uh, I don't remember that…"

"Exactly," Dash exclaimed, "we have a-"

"What's that over there?" The first Pegasus pointed out. She was pointing at Twilight's castle, whom had just revealed yet another green light briefly.

"I'm not sure," Dash replied, flying over to the castle.

Carefully navigating towards the castle, Rainbow Dash entered in stealthily. She tried listening for where Starlight was, but couldn't hear anything. Choosing the reckless path, Dash called out for Starlight, listening to her voice echo throughout the castle halls.

"Anypony here?" Dash added, losing patience rapidly.

'Starlight' turned the corner and saw Dash. She smiled slightly as Dash flew towards her. "Hey there."

Dash smiled, sighing with relief. "Hey, Starlight. Were you checking out the weird green glow too?"

"Green glow?" 'Starlight' asked.

"Yeah," Dash nodded, "it happened twice. Were you working on a spell or something?"

"Yeah," 'Starlight' answered, "it went wrong slightly."

"What are you trying to do?" Dash wondered, hovering closer to 'Starlight.'

"Uh," 'Starlight' gulped, moving back a bit, "nothing too special…just a defense thing, that's all."

Dash tilted her head a bit. "But, can't you already do-"

"Hey, so how about the weather today?" 'Starlight' interrupted.

Rainbow Dash tilted her head in confusion, wondering why Starlight had randomly changed the topic so abruptly. Without being rude, she answered her fondly.

"It's good." She slowly responded. "We just finished putting in the last of the clouds. That storm is almost here, you know."

"Oh, yeah," 'Starlight' continued, "how strong is that supposed to be again?"

"A pretty big one, Starlight." Rainbow answered. She turned around and noticed Spike was missing. "Hey…where's Spike?"

"Probably taking his afternoon nap," 'Starlight' thought, "you know how dragons can be."

"A nap sounds good right about now," Dash smiled, fantasizing about a nap in the clouds. "I think I'll go take one."

"Enjoy your nap then!" 'Starlight' smirked, watching Dash fly out of the castle. She then turned around and let out an annoyed sigh. "Finally…I thought she'd never leave."

'Spike' came around the corner and rolled his eyes. "You don't say. Besides…why would she ask about the dragon? What good does he have for her?"

"Don't know, don't care." 'Starlight' responded, burying herself deeper into the castle with 'Spike.'

So far, the first test of these two changelings has gone without a problem.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, Starlight Glimmer!"

Starlight looked around, ranging her views from the low, cold floor to the high, jagged ceiling. She continued looking around, noticing that Spike was not with her.

"Where's Spike?" She asked.

"Somewhere you'll never find out." Chrysalis smirked, leaving Starlight in her prison to herself. "Oh, and good luck with your magic." She slammed the door, looking back at the guards. "Watch over her. If she gets out, I'll have your heads."

"As you wish, your majesty." The two guards responded, standing at attention.

"Good." Chrysalis oozed, leaving the area at once.

Inside the cell, Starlight tried using her magic, but was unable to do so. She felt some pain instead, covering her mouth as she tried her hardest not to scream. She was unsure as to why her magic only brought pain to her, trying to put logic into it.

"I thought that throne and keystone was destroyed." Starlight said to herself, easing her pain somewhat.

She got up and started pacing around her cell, trying to come up with something, anything to help her break out and defeat Chrysalis again. She tried to get a view of the outside world, but couldn't because of the lack of windows in her cell.

"Darn."

She kept looking around the cell, trying to see if there was anything that could be of help laying around, but there was nothing; the cell was empty for everything except for one poor soul.

"Come on…"

Starlight was growing impatient and slammed one of her hooves on the ground, slightly penetrating it and causing dust and loose pebbles to meander away. The dust rose up and irritated her eyes and disrupted her breathing, causing her to cough.

"Starlight?" A voice called.

Starlight was astounded, wondering where that voice was coming from. "Hello?"

"Starlight." The voice called again, a bit quieter this time.

"Who's there?" Starlight asked.

"Starlight."

"Hello?"

A sudden banging sound came and rang throughout the cell. " _ **Silence, prisoner!**_ " It was one of the guards outside.

Starlight jumped at the sound of the banging and shuffled back into one of the corners of the cell frighteningly. She slumped down, looking back at where the voice could have come from. "Who are you?"

She sat there for hours, wondering where that voice had come from. She exchanged glances between the open space and the numerous of bars that kept Starlight inside. She tried using her magic again, but to no avail. The pain came roaring back to her horn, this time being stronger.

Starlight rubbed her horn lightly, trying to ease the pain, and yawned as well. She didn't know what time it was, nor could she tell. She rested her body against the wall to her left and shut her eyes, forcing herself to fall asleep.

A sudden banging on the door came again and startled Starlight. "Hey, wake up!"

Starlight rolled her eyes, but obliged to the comment while the guard was watching her. She rose onto her own hooves and started pacing around again, hearing her stomach growl. Her hunger was growing and she hadn't had anything all day. She almost decided to ask for something to eat, but opted against it, assuming that, had she did ask, the answer would have been "no."

Sighing out of frustration, Starlight slumped back down in one of the other corners. Now, she was adjacent to the door and looking in would prove to be a difficult task. She shut her eyes yet again, forcing herself to fall asleep. She hoped that it was evening time in Equestria, otherwise this plan wouldn't work. She was cautious, but made sure to get the point across if she did manage to fall asleep.

* * *

Starlight awoke in a start. She looked around and noticed that she was back home inside Twilight's castle. She rose from her bed and walked out of her room, looking up and down the hallway, noticing that nothing was out of the ordinary. She walked down one of the halls and went straight towards the library. She had been studying more of Star Swirl the Bearded's spells – some of his lesser known spells – and felt comfortable in expanding her vast knowledge of pony magic. Ever since the last major events that have happened regarding magic – Tirek stealing it from her, her duel with Twilight, and the time hopping spell that she manipulated – she thought that studying magic in addition to studying friendship and the magic of it was a positive vent.

Setting herself down in one of the custom beds Twilight hid away just for them, Starlight opened up the spell book – the same one Twilight helped finish – and began reading it; or tried to. She stopped on the last page she read and noticed that the following text was blank.

"Huh?" She exclaimed. "There were spells written here yesterday."

Starlight flipped through more pages, noticing that every page in the book had become blank pages. She was alarmed, but not as alarmed about that as she was about the other books in the library hovering around her with blank sheets and blank titles. Every single book was empty and blank, and had started melting in front of her.

"What's going on?" Starlight heard a voice ask.

Shaking violently, Starlight looked around and wondered where the voice had come from.

"Hello?" She said feebly.

"Starlight Glimmer." The voice called again.

"Who's there?" Starlight was growing weaker in the hooves as more time passed by.

A sudden rush of clouds and fog brushed through the area, trickling down Starlight's spine. The air was cold, much like the weather back in Ponyville or her cell presently. She shut her eyes and quivered in fear briefly.

"There is no reason for you to be afraid, Starlight Glimmer." The same voice called from beyond the fog.

"Princess Luna?" Starlight muttered.

"Precisely." Luna replied. She was smiling at Starlight, but there was a feeling of uncertainty that enveloped her. "What is it that has you feeling so much in disarray?"

Starlight looked up and locked eye contact with Luna. In that moment, she felt a feeling of safety and relief. "There's something wrong in the real world."

"What is the matter?" Luna asked, perplexed by the response she received.

Starlight sighed. "Queen Chrysalis captured me and is holding me in a prison cell."

"Do you know where exactly?" Luna said. She knew that Chrysalis had escaped the last time they met, but she didn't think she would return so abruptly.

"I'm not too sure." Starlight admitted. She felt a tear escape her eye. "I'm scared, Princess Luna…"

"Do not be afraid, Starlight Glimmer," Luna replied, comforting Starlight with a very meaningful hug, "remember, you are lucky to have befriended six loving ponies, ponies that, as you know, have helped us both overcome obstacles."

"That's just it, Princess," Starlight continued, "there are a few changelings still behind in Princess Twilight's castle. For all I know, Spike could be in danger or our friends for that matter!"

"Are you aware of his whereabouts, Starlight Glimmer?" Luna asked.

Starlight shook her head slowly. "No. Chrysalis took me before I could warn anypony else." She felt another tear escape her eye. "I promised Twilight I would be all right and that I could handle things on my own. I…I let her down."

"There, there, Starlight," responded Luna, hugging and rubbing Starlight's back lightly, "I'm sure Princess Twilight will help you out as well as warn her friends of a possible pony-switch. I'm more than certain she will not be disappointed in you. After all, look at all that you have accomplished. I may not be able to see into the future – dreams are my only domain – but I do know that your future is as bright as my moon."

Starlight looked back up at Luna, wiping away her rampant tear. "Do you think you can let Twilight know about this quickly? I am growing weaker by the minute in the cells."

"Have you tried using magic as a means to escape?" Luna suggested.

"I have, but nothing works." Starlight explained. "Any magic I use only results in hurting myself."

"Do you know why?"

"I have a thought, but it doesn't make much sense." Starlight admitted. She proceeded to tell Luna of her thought.

"You do have a point there, Starlight Glimmer," Luna acknowledged, "it is quite a predicament."

"I know."

Luna smiled, trotting her way back to the moon. "I'll alert Princess Twilight at this moment. In the meantime, you are being called back to the waking world."

"Thank you, Princess Luna!" Starlight happily chimed.

"My pleasure, Starlight Glimmer." Luna answered back. "Stay tough, help will arrive shortly."

And with that, Starlight was all alone in her dream, hearing voices from beyond calling out to her.

* * *

Elsewhere in the calm quietness of the land, Twilight Sparkle stood, cuddled up next to a small fire and reading one of her favorite books. The book, appropriately titled "Star Swirl's Greatest Magic Spells: A Novel for the Advanced Unicorn," was extremely worn out from constant usage. This was Twilight's favorite book and, along with the warm cup of cocoa she had sitting idly by on the nearby coffee table, warm steam slowly rising into the cooler air above it, she loved everything about her alone time. It wasn't too often she got to experience that alone time – it's decreased considerably since achieving her royal status as Princess of Equestria – but when she did get some, she managed to make sure that every single second of it was as enjoyable as it could have been.

"It's so fascinating how much knowledge Star Swirl maintained throughout his years." Twilight muttered to herself, using her magic to flip to the next page.

"Princess Twilight?" A voice called out to her.

Twilight looked around eagerly, but couldn't see anyone or hear anything. She thought she was simply hearing things and promptly returned to her book. However, the more that Twilight had read, the more the text on the page had become less clear to her. Eventually, everything became a large, gray blur, forbidding Twilight from continuing to read.

"Princess Twilight." The voice called again, this time with more urge.

"Hello?" Twilight called. "Is anypony out there?"

"Down here, Princess Twilight," the voice replied.

Twilight looked down and, on the page itself, Luna appeared to her in a drawn caricature. Twilight jumped back, then realized that it was simply a spell of Star Swirl's that she knew.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight peeped, looking around in disbelief.

"It is I, Princess Twilight," Luna nodded, "fancy a way to greet you how you once did to somepony else."

Twilight looked Luna up and down. "What are you doing in my book, Princess Luna?"

"Your student, Starlight Glimmer, is in danger," Luna advised.

Twilight cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Although the details as to her whereabouts are not known," Luna said, "she contacted me via the dream realm and alerted me that Queen Chrysalis had taken her from your castle."

"Queen Chrysalis?" Twilight repeated. She knew that the queen's return was imminent, but was shocked as to how quickly it had come.

"Precisely, Princess Twilight." Luna nodded again. She used her magic to demonstrate a representation of Starlight's encounter with her on the page next to her.

Twilight watched. "How can we rescue her if we don't know where she is?"

"That is unknown to myself," Luna admitted.

Twilight scratched the bottom of her chin lightly with her hoof. She began wondering how she could rescue Starlight with the very limited information she received.

"Perhaps another one of our allies could help us." Luna offered, showing a picture of Thorax to Twilight on the next page, in place of the previous encounter with Starlight.

"Thorax could help us, Princess," Twilight agreed, "but would he know where Starlight is?"

"Possibly not," Luna admitted, "but any information is better than no information. I believe it was you who once told me that."

"That is true." Twilight nodded. "Then I shall set out for the Changeling Kingdom at once."

"I shall alert my sister of the sudden changes to the royal schedule." Luna said. "Hopefully she understands."

"I have a feeling that she will, Princess Luna." Twilight offered, closing the book and leaving the library at once.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, 'Starlight' and 'Spike' were blending in very nicely. They were on the good sides of many of the friends of the two kidnapped individuals, seemingly unable to tell the difference between them. A day after Rainbow Dash's odd encounter with the two, she still felt as if things were off about them. Most ponies – and in Spike's case, dragon – do have their off days (don't we all), but the way Starlight and Spike acted and _felt_ yesterday really bothered Dash.

Flying high up the side of Twilight's castle, Dash peered into the window and, staring right at her, 'Starlight' was there, waiting for her. Appearing out of nowhere as if it were clockwork, 'Starlight' dragged Dash inside and threw her on the floor, smirking slyly.

"Starlight," Dash grunted, "let me go!"

"Go?" 'Starlight' responded. She encased her horn with green aura, rather than the pale blue aura that Dash came to know.

Dash struggled mightily against 'Starlight,' but was left powerless against her flailing. As 'Starlight' brought her horn to Dash's chest, Dash was trying her very hardest to kick free and escape. However, as another changeling walked into the same room, taking Dash's shape, body, and form, Dash was sent away to join Starlight – the real Starlight – in captivity somewhere unknown to them.

'Starlight' felt delighted with herself, sending away one of the more obnoxious members of the main group of friends. Turning her attention now to 'Rainbow Dash,' a request was made by her.

"Make sure no one – and I do mean no one – finds out who you are, Dash," 'Starlight told them.

"Yeah," 'Dash' replied, flying back out of the window the original Rainbow Dash flew in.

'Spike' showed up and smirked slyly as well, looking at 'Starlight.'

"I presume you saw?" 'Starlight' asked.

"With pleasure." 'Spike' responded.

* * *

With Princess Celestia's approval, Twilight had flown back to her humble town of Ponyville, wondering and scouting out anyone who appeared to act differently. Everything seemed as it was when she left, but that wasn't enough for Twilight to let her guard down. She searched for any possible changelings that were still associated with Chrysalis.

Carefully making her way back to her own castle, Twilight walked in slowly, making sure she was safe to enter. Not seeing Starlight, Spike, or anyone in the main hall, Twilight closed the door behind her carefully, trying not to make too much noise. She tip-toed around carefully, trying to spot something, anything out of the ordinary.

 _They've got to be in here somewhere._ She thought to herself, rounding a corner and seeing 'Rainbow Dash.' "Rainbow Dash!"

'Dash' turned around and spotted Twilight, smiling gleefully. She watched as Twilight ran over to her happily, trying her best not to act out of character. "Hey, I was looking all over for you!"

"Were you looking for Starlight and Spike too?" Twilight asked. She started to let her guard down slightly.

"Uh, yeah." 'Dash' responded. "They have to be around here somewhere."

"Yeah," Twilight agreed, "let's look for them together."

"Okay."

As the two began walking up the stairs to the next level in the castle, Twilight started lifting her guard again, slightly doubting herself on the task.

 _How will I notice changelings acting out of place?_ She thought. _What if they're having…one of_ those _days?_

'Dash' quickly glanced at Twilight, feeling bliss over the troubled look she had on her face. "Something troubling you?"

Twilight looked up rapidly, looking over to 'Dash.' "I don't know, honestly…have you ever felt that something was just wrong, but you don't know exactly what that something _was_?"

"What do you mean?" 'Dash' replied. The pair turned the corner and started up another flight of stairs.

Twilight sighed. "Do you remember the last time something like this happened?" She was secretly placing a verbal trap to find out if 'Dash' was who she said she was.

"The last time?" 'Dash' said.

"You don't remember?" Twilight repeated.

'Dash' shook her head. "No."

"Well, that is quite shocking, Dash," Twilight continued. She started trailing slightly behind 'Dash' now. One of the subtle differences Twilight began noticing was that 'Dash' was _walking_ through the halls with her; she hardly ever walks anywhere, choosing to fly instead. "You're walking?"

'Dash' turned her head in confusion. "Uh, yeah…"

"Quite surprising, to say the least." Twilight stated.

"Why do you say that?"

Twilight jumped onto 'Dash' and hit her face with a powerful shockwave from her horn, tearing her skin off. 'Dash' was screaming and flailing against Twilight, whom had pinned her down against the ground. She felt her skin drip off of her own face and tried very hard to keep her form. She managed to kick off one of Twilight's hooves, but the damage had already been done. The pale, cerulean skin she tried replicating had mostly melted away and she found it difficult in trying to reimagine herself as the pony she had to portray. She angrily looked at Twilight, still trying to change her form back into a completed Rainbow Dash.

"What did you do!?" 'Dash' shouted.

Twilight smirked. "Where is she?" She was referring to the real Rainbow Dash.

'Dash' squirmed around, struggling to break free. Twilight wasn't the strongest of ponies, but she was proving to be too much for this changeling. Giving up on the secret identity, the changeling switched back to its regular form, using its changeling magic to melt itself through the floor.

"You won't find her at all." It said, giving Twilight an evil smirk before fully disappearing.

Twilight grunted, angered by the fact that she let a changeling get away without questioning him further. She then paid her attention to the area behind her.

 _If Rainbow Dash was really a changeling,_ she thought, _maybe there's something wrong after all._

Twilight left the castle in search for answers. She figured something was wrong, but she wasn't truly sure as to how wrong things would become.

* * *

"And just like that…we are done!"

"Oh, wow, Rarity! It looks fantastic! Why, it even screams 'perfection!'"

Fluttershy was watching Rarity put the finishing touches on one of her new dresses for her fall lineup. It was a colorful dress that was both simple and beautiful at the same time.

"Simple and reds are coming back into style, darling." Rarity smiled, putting the dress away for the time being. "This is my way of getting ahead of the game, as it were."

Fluttershy smiled at the design of the dress and gazed as it was sealed and put away gently. She looked elsewhere and stretched her ailing right wing. When Rarity came back in and saw Fluttershy tending to her hurt wing, she brought it up.

"Darling, are you sure you'll be all right?" She levitated a few bandages over to Fluttershy and began wrapping her wing.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious, Rarity." Fluttershy responded. She rubbed her wing as it was being bandaged up.

"Now, now darling," Rarity chimed, "we wouldn't want your hoof to be bandaged up with your wing, now would we?"

"Oh, um, I-I suppose not." Fluttershy's volume was decreasing a bit.

"Why don't you rest up your wing and take the day off?" Rarity suggested. "I'm sure your little critters won't mind. In fact, they may even help you."

"You may be right, Rarity." Fluttershy agreed. "They have stuck by me this long. Besides, most of them have no other home. They may consider helping me as a way of saying 'thank you.'"

Rarity nodded. "I believe they will."

Fluttershy smiled lighter. "Thank you, Rarity." She headed for the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, dear," Rarity smiled, waving at Fluttershy as she left her boutique, "do feel better now!"

As Rarity continued watching Fluttershy walking away, she kept on waving. Once Fluttershy was finally out of sight, she went back inside and into her kitchen, grabbing a few items with her. She made herself some warm cocoa and put on her robe that she used to relax with. Grabbing her book that she had been reading recently – Twenty-Five Greys – she rested herself on her couch and continued reading from where she left off of. Rarity enjoyed dramas and enjoyed even more that this one was a juicy one. She continued reading until a series of abrupt knocks came on her door.

"Who could that be?" Rarity sighed gently. She was enjoying her book before this set her back.

"Rarity?" The pony called from the other side of the door. "It's Twilight. I need to talk to you."

* * *

"Sounds to me like that is all a series of unfortunate events, darling."

"I know, and I need your keen eyes to help me out."

"How so?" Rarity wondered. She was unsure of what exactly Twilight wanted of her.

"I know you are so keen to details, Rarity." Twilight complimented. "I would like your help in trying to spot even the tiniest of differences with Starlight and Spike."

"I shall give it my all." Rarity obliged.

"Thank you, Rarity," Twilight smiled, breathing a sigh of relief, "come on…let's go."

* * *

Back inside the castle, Twilight let Rarity take the lead as they went deeper inside. By this point, 'Dash's' disappearance had alerted 'Starlight' and 'Spike,' whom both were trying to evade any newcomers as best as they could. Opting to split up and hide themselves somewhere in the castle, 'Starlight' and 'Spike' left each other promptly.

Unfortunately for 'Spike,' he ran straight into Rarity and Twilight, trying to maintain his composure as best as he could. As Rarity and Twilight moved towards 'Spike,' he tried keeping his cool and acting as normal as possible.

"Good afternoon, Spikey WIkey!" Rarity smiled, fluttering her eyes at 'Spike.'

'Spike ' gulped. "Uhh, hi…"

"Pop quiz, darling," Rarity smirked, nearing 'Spike's' face, "how amazing am I? Oh put down your quill, I already know I'm fabulous! Wouldn't you agree too, dearie?"

"Maybe…?" 'Spike' answered.

Twilight took note of that answer and took point from Rarity. "Spike?"

"Yes?"

"Please do me a favor and fetch me my batch of rubies for Rarity." Twilight requested, knowing very well she didn't have said bag. She turned to Rarity. "It's for the new line of dresses she is developing."

"Bag of rubies?" 'Spike' repeated.

"Oh yes, Spike," nodded Twilight, "you know where they are."

"Umm…" 'Spike' was feeling on edge; uneasy.

"Let me ask you this, darling," Rarity said, "would you consider me to have such thunderous aplomb?"

"Aplomb?" 'Spike' repeated, tilting his head slightly.

Twilight smirked, lifting 'Spike ' in the air with her magic. 'Spike' struggled mightily against the magic Twilight sprinkled around him. Both herself and Rarity were smiling like schoolfillies; they had 'Spike' trapped.

"Do you know why I'm holding you like this, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Umm, because I have something on my face?"

"No," Twilight answered, striking 'Spike's' face with magic, revealing the changeling for who he really was, "because you're not Spike!"

"Let me go!" He snapped, struggling mightily against Twilight's power.

"Not until you tell me where Starlight and Spike are!" Twilight snapped, slamming the changeling against one of the pillars of the room.

"Not on your life!" He hissed. He tried using his magic, but it was much weaker than Twilight's magic.

Twilight and Rarity smirked, surrounding the changeling fully, defiant on receiving the answers they were seeking.

* * *

Dazed and confused, Starlight had woken up. She was very tired, but the changeling guards that were keeping watch over her were forbidding any sleep whatsoever. Starlight again tried teleporting out of her cell, but with the lack of sleep, her concentration was far from keen. Starlight wobbled left and right, struggling to stay up on her hooves. Suddenly, the door opened up.

"Over here."

Starlight shook her head cautiously, trying to snap out of her trance. She was sure she was hearing things from her tired state, but something in the back of her mind told her that this was an actual voice.

"Starlight, over here."

"Wh-who's there?"

"Spike," he said, "c'mon."

"Mike?" Starlight incorrectly referred. "I don't know a Mike…"

"No, Starlight," Spike continued, "Spike, Twilight's Spike."

"Fire light's kite?" Starlight expressed. She was very tired.

"No, Star-" Spike stopped and looked inside Starlight's cell. He took note of how exhausted Starlight looked. Her mane was messy and untidy, her stance was wobbly and inconsistent, and her eyes were very droopy. _It's a miracle she's standing at all._ Spike thought. He went inside and helped Starlight.

"Who's that?" Starlight yawned.

"There, there, Starlight…" Spike sat down in next to Starlight and tried getting her to lay down.

"Take a rest, Starlight," Spike insisted, "you need it greatly."

* * *

Hours had passed since Starlight exhaustedly fell asleep in her cell with Spike at her side. Awoken by a startling shout and a loud bang on the door, Starlight jumped up and stared at the door, breathing abnormally. The two changeling guards looked inside the cell and noticed the missing Spike with Starlight.

"Intruder alert!" one of them shouted.

The door opened up and both Starlight and Spike were forced back into a corner, approached by the two guards in a hostile manner.

Starlight smirked. "Shall we?" She turned to Spike and winked at him, illuminating her horn with her magic aura. The two guards continued their pursuits slowly, allowing Starlight to gather strength.

"Go for it!" Spike encouraged.

Starlight then unleashed a beam of magic on the two guards, but the outcome was far less desireable than she had hoped for. The small fact that unicorn magic could not work wherever they were had momentarily left Starlight's subconscious, leaving her in a daze upon unleashing quite a bit of magic. The two guards were inches away from Starlight and Spike. As a final defense, Spike stepped in front of Starlight and held his arms out in front of her.

"How nice," the guards both oozed, "he wishes to surrender."

"Not exactly," Spike replied, breathing fire on the two guards. He turned to Starlight. "C'mon, now's our chance!"

The two friends then took their golden opportunity to escape the cell, running down the adjacent hallway. It was dark in the halls and, with no available windows to provide light for them, the escape was made that much more difficult.

"Stop those prisoners!" Someone had called.

This caught Starlight and Spike off guard, turning around momentarily to see who was after them. However, they collided into a solid object at the same time, which was followed by three sets of groans.

"Who dares touch the Queen!?"

"Chrysalis!"

Using her glowing green eyes, Chrysalis looked down and spotted the two escaped prisoners. She laughed at both of them, using her changeling magic to levitate them up to her eye level.

"Well, well," she teased, "a busted escape attempt."

"Let us go, Chrysalis." Starlight said.

"Like that'll ever happen," Chrysalis continued, pacing around Starlight and Spike. She stopped directly in front of Starlight. "You know, you bore me."

"So then let us go." Starlight protested.

Chrysalis hummed an idea around in her head, toying with it over the past few days, even prior to meeting Starlight the first time. She rested her head against Starlight's. "Tell me, girl," she spoke, "do you ever dance with the devil by the pale moonlight?"

Starlight was confused, as was Spike. "What?"

"I ask that of all my prey." Chrsyalis laughed, using her magic to throw Starlight up to the ceiling of the hallway and then allowing her to freefall to the floor.

Starlight stood up wearily and watched as Chrysalis moved in on her. She stood her ground, prepared to fight Chrysalis, but nothing happened.

"Let this serve as your warning, you little brat!" Chrysalis threatened, illuminating her crooked horn with her magic again. "Take this experience back to those pathetic ponies! Let them find me!"

"What?" Starlight was again confused. _If this is the case, what was the point of capturing me then?_

Suddenly, without any warning, a lavender colored beam flew between Chrysalis and Starlight, casting their attention to the originating place. Just barely able to make out who was there, Starlight beamed delightfully.

"Twilight!" She smiled.

"In the flesh," Twilight responded. She stepped up towards Chrysalis and Starlight.

"You?" Chrysalis gasped. "What are you doing here!?"

"Saving my friends!" Twilight smirked, again hitting Chrysalis with a beam of magic. This sent Chrysalis backwards and also freed Spike at the same time.

Starlight was pleased to see Twilight, then felt an odd sensation settle in: Twilight's magic use. She looked to Spike, then to Twilight.

"Am I glad to see you, Twilight." Spike sighed happily.

"Wait a second, Spike," Starlight confronted, stepping up to Twilight, "who am I, Twilight?"

"Oh that's easy," Twilight responded, "you're Star Twirl and he's Spike."

"Star Twirl?" Spike laughed.

"Just what I thought," Starlight confirmed, "you're not Twilight!"

"Of course I am," Twilight smirked, "you just don't know that yet."

"C'mon, Spike," Starlight insisted, "with Chrysalis down right now, we could get ahead!"

"Is that so?" Chrysalis said, pushing Starlight down again. "You're not going any-"

"Leave her alone, Chrsyalis!"

Chrysalis gasped. "That voice…"

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and Rarity learned the location of Starlight and Spike while also disposing the remaining changelings that had stuck around inside her castle. Twilight was left uneasy, knowing that Starlight and Spike were too far to teleport to. She also felt unrest in how safe the two of them were. Rarity comforted Twilight, telling her that both Starlight and Spike would be fine as long as they had each other.

"Still, Rarity," Twilight said, "it's those corrupted changelings against the two of them. Who knows how well they could be?"

"They have Starlight's impeccable magic at their disposal," Rarity assured, "I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"Still…" Twilight was determined to help in some way.

"I know that look, darling," Rarity smiled.

"Then you know exactly what to do, Rarity," Twilight replied.

* * *

"Thorax, I should've known you'd show your dirty head around here."

"I'm here to save them, Chrysalis," Thorax responded.

"How did you know to find us?" Starlight asked, being helped up by Thorax.

"Spike here sent me an urgent letter," Thorax explained, "so I came as soon as I could."

"Unicorn magic might not work here," Spike smirked, "but that doesn't mean dragon deliveries won't!"

Thorax turned to Chrysalis and stepped in front of Starlight and Spike, entering a defensive stance. He was prepared for anything Chrysalis were to throw at him.

Chrysalis, however, had other things in mind, using her changeling magic to gather more drones. "Your queen demands you save her and recapture those prisoners!"

A swarm of changelings then filed suit and jumped at Thorax, Spike, and Starlight simultaneously. Thorax stood in the center and used his changeling magic to send each changeling back to the walls, dazing each of them as their collisions were enough to disturb the foundations of the hall they were in.

"Look out!" Thorax chimed as a large stone column smashed into the ground. Instinctively, he then used his magic to teleport Spike and Starlight out of the prisons with him, leaving Chrysalis and the other changelings inside.

Starlight and Spike looked around, taking in the scenery around them. "Where are we?"

"The furthest edges of the Changeling Kingdom." Thorax responded.

"But, the throne…"

"What about it?" Thorax wondered.

"We destroyed it," Starlight exclaimed, "but I couldn't use my magic."

"Chrysalis must have something else that disrupts all magic besides ours." Thorax stated.

Starlight nodded in agreement, but felt that her inability to use her magic was still strange. Thorax took note of Starlight's uncertainty.

"Come on, let's get you home." He smiled.

* * *

A few days later, Starlight and Spike arrived back home in Ponyville. They noticed that things weren't too out of place, in terms of changelings in the town. The two arrived in front of Twilight's castle and went inside, calling out to Twilight.

"Twilight?" Starlight called. "Where are you?"

Starlight and Spike walked up and down each hallway and couldn't find Twilight anywhere. The entire castle was left alone and something seemed wrong. As Starlight went out into town to search for Twilight, she found herself at the Carousel Boutique and knocked on the door. Moments later, she was greeted to by Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, Starlight," Sweetie Belle smiled, "what brings you here today?"

"Have you seen Twilight, Sweetie Belle?" Starlight asked. "I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Didn't you know?" Sweetie Belle responded. "She left with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and all the others in search for you."

"They what!?"

* * *

"Starlight!"

"Hey Starlight!"

"Starlight, darling!"

"It's too dark here…"

"Just a little more, Fluttershy."

Chrysalis just sat back and smirked, watching the six ponies walk into her next trap.

* * *

 _ **END**_


End file.
